


Blessing in Disguise

by talefeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, F/F, Falling Angels, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How is she?” she asked, referring to the woman she’d found a couple miles into her evening run with grotesque burns steaming from her shoulder blades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing in Disguise

Nadia had just been getting over the fact that the chairs in the waiting room were uncomfortable, slipping ever-so-gently into a doze, when a nurse emerged and softly called her name. Nadia jolted back to alertness, standing and stretching, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

“How is she?” she asked, referring to the woman she’d found a couple miles into her evening run with grotesque burns steaming from her shoulder blades.

“Her condition’s stabilized,” the nurse said with a weary smile. Nadia exhaled. Thank God for that. “Without a last name to look for it’s going to be difficult to determine a next of kin. The only person she’s asked for all night is you.”

Nadia blinked. “Why would she want to see me?”

“To thank you, probably. She’s awake, if you’d like me to take you back now.”

Nadia nodded, waiting until the nurse turned around and then self-consciously trying to calm her riotous curls. She followed the smaller woman into one of the stark rooms, where lay what Nadia had only been able to think of as an enchantment. She tried to shake off these gooey crushfeelings and smile in a way that could at least pass as natural.

“Hey there,” she said, her voice coming out hoarse at first before smoothing out. “Feeling any better?”

“Much better. And I have you to thank.” Her voice made Nadia weak in the knees. She grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed.

“Nothin’ more than any decent person oughtta have done,” she said. _You’d have to be soulless to leave a goddess like you in the dust._

“You would be surprised just how many ignore what tasks they ought to do,” the burned woman said, sharp green eyes obtaining a heartwrenching distance. “I believe it is ignoring my duties that landed me here.”

Nadia instinctively wanted to refute this claim, but kept herself from doing so; the woman was a vision, sure, but then so were a lot of crazy bitches. “I’m really sorry about what happened to you. You got any family? Somebody to take care of you?”

The woman shook her head, smiling. “Only you, it would seem. That is, if you don’t mind.” She laughed and Nadia’s heart leaped to her throat. “My mortal savior.” She held out her hand for Nadia to hold. Swallowing and wiping her sweating palm on her jeans first, Nadia took it.

_My angel Petra._


End file.
